l'amour sous la haine
by v-sakura
Summary: Et si Sasuke et Sakura ne se connaissaient pas? Et s'ils se detestaient au debut? Est ce que l'amour parviendra a les unir?
1. la mission partie 1

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, par contre les autres personnages son mon unique création .

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic! Je tiens à vous aviser que Sakura ne connaît pas les autres membres de Konoha et j'ai commencé cette fic en ne pensant à rien donc je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment l'histoire va se dérouler. Je vais le découvrir presque en même temps que vous c'est chouette non ?

* * *

Deux enfants d'environ 6 ans couraient dans la forêt, essayant de fuir des ninjas avec des intentions meurtrières. Ce sont ces mêmes ninjas qui, il y a moins d'une heure de cela, avait brûlé leur village, tuant toutes personnes qui s'y opposaient. Ce jour-là, beaucoup de villageois sont morts par ces assassins…criminels…non…barbares est le mot exact. Les parents de ces deux jeunes enfants faisaient partis de ces personnes innocentes qui ont été victimes des lames de katanas de ces barbares. Deux enfants ont réussi à s'échapper en ne passant pas inaperçus et couraient à présent dans la forêt.

Le premier enfant était un petit garçon aux cheveux argentés attachés en queue de cheval, il avait des yeux noirs perçants et se prénommait Kimo. Il avait agrippé dans sa main un poignet délicat, c'était une jeune fille plutôt unique avec ses longs cheveux rose et ses grands yeux émeraudes, nommée Sakura. Dans peu de temps, les ninjas les auront rattrapés et ils n'auront plus l'espoir de voir le lendemain. Kimo regardait les alentours espérant trouver un endroit sûr pour se réfugier et ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit trou bien caché par l'herbe et les roches, la chance lui avait sourit pour lui avoir fait remarquer cette petite cachette. Le seul problème est qu'il ne pouvait y entrer qu'une personne. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille terrifiée et l'enlaça très fort dans ses bras et la jeta brusquement dans le trou.

« Ils ne te trouveront pas ici, reste-là tant que tu n'es pas certaine qu'ils sont loin d'ici. Je suis content qu'on ait été ami Sakura-chan…adieu. »

Ne la laissant pas répondre, il s'éloigna de la fillette en larmes. Il n'eut le temps que d'entendre crier son nom avant d'être rendu trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre de sa meilleure amie. Il s'arrêta de courir à environ un kilomètre plus loin pour rencontrer les ennemis qu'il a tant fait d'effort pour les fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas peur parce que grâce à lui, la personne à qui il tien le plus, vivra.

Sakura se réveilla brusquement, le visage perlant de sueur. Comme à chaque matin, elle examina tous les recoins possibles de la pièce où elle se trouvait pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose d'anormal. Satisfaite, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rincer le visage. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, le visage encore mouillé…

'Encore ce rêve…' elle s'essuya le visage et sortit s'habiller. 'C'est le passé…je ne peux rien y changer.' Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la tour où le chef du village se trouvait.

* * *

« Bonjour Sakura, comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui? » Demanda un homme souriant, dans la cinquantaine.

« Comme à chaque matin Kenjin-sama. »

« Je vois, tu fais encore ces rêves dont tu m'as déjà parlé? »

« Oui, mais je ne crois pas que vous m'avez demandé seulement pour parler de mes rêves idiots? » Demanda-t-elle avec un peu plus d'impatience dans sa voix…

« Je ne crois pas que ces rêves soient totalement idiots, ils veulent peut-être te dire quelque chose, mais tu as raison, je ne t'ai pas appelé pour ça. En fait j'aurais une mission particulière à te donner.»

«Et quelle est cette mission si particulière? »

« Des ninjas de Konoha arriveront aujourd'hui, seul toi et moi sommes au courant, personne d'autre ne doit savoir qu'ils arrivent. Les gardes à l'entrée du village ne les laisseront pas entrer, je veux que tu t'arranges de les faire entrer sans que personne ne se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose. Quand tout cela sera terminé, je veux que tu les héberges chez toi et que tu veille à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien…des question? »

« Oui, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi me donner cette mission, j'avais espéré qu'en entrant ici, vous alliez me donner une mission avec un peu plus d'action, jamais je n'aurais pensé que je finirais gardienne de ninjas… » Sentant la colère monter en elle, Sakura décida de s'en arrêter là.

« Parmi tout les ninjas du village, Sakura, tu celle en qui je peux y mettre toute ma confiance, tu es la seule personne qui ne me rend pas inquiet quand je te donne une mission. Je sais que tu feras tout pour l'accomplir, même si celle-ci est de s'assurer que les ninjas de Konoha ne manquent de rien. » Kenjin avait prononcé ces paroles avec calme et gentillesse, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à calmer la kunoichi devant lui.

« Mais… » tenta une seconde fois Sakura.

« Sakura, je crois que j'ai été assez clair, tant que ces shinobi seront ici, ta mission est de t'occuper d'eux et veiller à ce qu'ils ne fassent pas de gaffes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? » Demanda-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

«Oui Kenjin-sama. » Le chef du village sourit grandement et poursuivit…

«Bien, ils arriveront en fin d'après-midi. Lorsqu'ils seront prêts, je veux que tu me les envoies dans mon bureau. »

« Oui Kenjin-sama » Sakura s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Elle ouvrit le document que lui avait confié Kenjin et examina les personnes à qui elle aura à faire. ' Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi et Uchiha Sasuke' Elle s'attarda sur la dernière photo et fit un petit sourire. 'Finalement, cette mission ne sera peut-être pas si ennuyante… »

* * *

Alors comment était-ce? Bien? Mauvais? Excellent? Répondez-moi en m'envoyant un petit review, et plus j'en aurai plus vite le prochain chapitre arrivera … 


	2. la mission partie 2

Un bruit d'alarme réveilla un homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs avec des yeux couleur ténèbres. Aujourd'hui sera enfin le jour ou il pourra à nouveau mettre sa vie en danger pour protéger son village. En quête de pouvoir, Uchiha Sasuke avait déjà trahi Konoha pour aller joindre leur pire ennemi, Orochimaru. Il fut entraîné par lui pendant trois ans jusqu'à ce que Uzumaki Naruto vienne le récupérer. Après un court combat agressif, Naruto a finalement réussi à le convaincre de retourner à Konoha avec lui. La sentence fut moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il a été privé d'utiliser son chakra pendant deux ans et d'aller en mission pendant quatre ans, même celles de rang D. C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'il aura sa première mission en quatre ans.

Sasuke se leva, se prépara et quitta la maison quinze minute plus tard. Kakashi, Naruto et lui s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur le pont, comme ça, ils pourront se rendre tous ensemble au bureau de Tsunade. Une fois arrivé à destination, il ne fut pas surprit de s'y retrouver seul. Naruto commençait à avoir les mêmes habitudes que Kakashi donc, il devrait arriver une demi-heure plus tard, tandis que Kakashi, il gardait sa manie d'arriver deux à trois heures plus tard. Il s'installa donc sur le bord du pont, ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment ses deux coéquipiers.

* * *

Se sentant observé de près, Sasuke ouvrit une paupière et se découvrit face à face avec un Naruto plutôt souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux idiot? » Dit-il froidement en se levant

« Mais rien je te regardais dormir c'est tout » Dit Naruto toujours avec un sourire large dans son visage.

« Je ne dormais pas, je ne faisais que reposer mes yeux en t'attendant. Tu deviens de plus en plus comme Kakashi et Jiraiya » Répondit-il, un peu exaspéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Jamais je ne serai comme ces deux pervers. »

« Tu as raison, tu l'es déjà » Dit-il en affichant son petit sourire en coin. Avant que Naruto et Sasuke s'engagent dans une nouvelle confrontation, une voix les interrompit.

« Yo! » Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent vers nouvel intrus et furent surpris de voir Kakashi aussi de bonheur.

« Cette mission doit vraiment être importante pour que tu arrive seulement une demi-heure de retard » Commenta Naruto qui, pour une fois n'avait pas crié : « Tu es en retard! »

Kakashi émit un petit rire gêné et toussota «Bon il faudrait y aller si on ne veut pas mettre une femme en colère. » Sur ce, Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi allèrent affronter une femme enragée.

* * *

Toc Toc… Une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et l'équipe sept entra.

« Vous êtes en retard! » Cria une hokage endormie.

« Le temps n'a pas dut être trop long puisque vous venez à peine de vous réveiller » Dit Sasuke remarquant les taches d'encre sur le visage de leur supérieur. Mal à l'aise, Tsunade se calma et poursuivit.

« Bon vous êtes pardonnés pour aujourd'hui, maintenant, allons-y avec la mission. Vous devez aller au village de Hana no kuni, une personne vous accueillera à l'entrée du village et vous emmènera à leur chef. C'est lui qui vous assignera votre mission. Vous devrez enlever votre bandeau frontal lorsque vous y serez. Cette mission doit se faire le plus discrètement possible…des questions? »

« Oui, comment reconnaîtrons-nous la personne qui vient nous chercher? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de le savoir, elle se chargera de vous reconnaître. Oh et j'oubliais, vous ne devez dire à personne qui vous êtes, vous devez passer inaperçus. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important de ne pas se faire remarquer» Demanda sérieusement Naruto.

« Hana no kuni est un village qui ne veut pas se mêler aux autres et qui a pour réputation d'être un village intègre. En acceptant de nous aider, ils risquent de gâcher leur réputation et peut-être même se faire des ennemis. » Voyant que personne d'autre avait des questions, elle poursuivit « Vous partirez dès que vous serez prêts. »

Notant que c'était son mot d'au revoir, les trois shinobis quittèrent la pièce.

* * *

« Eh bien cela risque d'être intéressant, ça va me donner une nouvelle chance de montrer à quel point je suis fort et fait pour être Ho-ka… AYE! Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé Sasuke-teme? »

« Baka, n'as-tu donc rien entendu de ce que Tsunade-sama a dit? Nous devons cacher notre identité. Si tu gâche cette mission je te jure que je ne me gênerai pas pour te faire passer le pire quart d'heure de ta vie. »

« C'est vrai cette mission est importante pour toi…ça fait quoi…quatre ans que tu es là, à pourrir dans ce village? …. »Après un bref silence, ne pouvant se retenir davantage, Naruto éclata de rire. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que Sasuke et Kakashi étaient partis depuis deux minutes.

« Tu crois qu'on va l'attendre encore longtemps? » Demanda un Sasuke impatient.

« Il devrait bientôt arriver… » Kakashi ne put terminer sa phrase car il fut interrompu par un Naruto en colère.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a prit de partir sans moi, j'avais l'air de quoi moi à rire tout seul en plein milieu du chemin… »

« T'as fini de râler? On a déjà prit assez de retard comme ça. »

« Grrrrrrrrrr idiotttttt! » Au grand désespoir de Kakashi, se ne sera pas un voyage calme où il pourra se concentrer à lire son livre 'Icha Icha paradise'

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos review, ça me rend vraiment heureuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre pour le troisième chapitre, je suis un peu débordée ces temps-ci alors je vais faire de mon mieux. 


	3. la rencontre

Désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si longue pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez!

* * *

Le temps était venu pour Sakura d'aller à la rencontre de ses futurs compagnons. Elle se dirigea donc, paresseusement, en dehors d'Hana no kuni. Quelques heures plut tôt, elle s'était établie un plan pour réussir à les faire entrer sans éveiller les soupçons. Tout était si simple, c'était à se demander pourquoi Kenjin-sama voulait absolument que ce soit elle qui soit chargée de cette mission…aah bien sur, c'est parce qu'elle est la seule personne en qui il peut y mettre toute sa confiance…Sakura roula les yeux à cette pensée 'franchement!'. Voyant qu'elle était assez loin du village, elle s'arrêta et s'accota sur un arbre, attendant patiemment le trio.

* * *

Soupir. Un autre long soupir sortit de la bouche du jeune démon renard. Soupir. Il ne se rendait pas à quel point il énervait ses deux autres partenaires. Soupi- 

« Naruto si je t'entends soupirer encore une fois, tu risque d'avoir mal pour le restant de tes jours… » Pour terminer Sasuke lui lança un regard ainsi qu'un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

«Hehehe… eh? » Naruto s'arrêta aux côtés de Kakashi et Sasuke. Tout comme eux, il avait remarqué la jolie kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui se dirigeait gracieusement vers eux.

« Mon nom est Haruno Sakura, je suis celle qui a été chargé de s'occuper de vous. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à l'entrée du village. » Sakura se prépara à tourner les talons lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

« Enchanté Sakura-chan mon nom est Uzumaki Naru- »

« Naruto et ton rêve est de devenir hokage je sais…toi tu es le grand Hatake Kakashi…et finalement Uchiha Sasuke. Toi et Uchiha Itachi sont les seuls survivants de votre clan. » Au nom de son frère, Sasuke serra les poings. « Je sais déjà qui vous êtes, alors s'il vous plait épargnez-moi les présentations. » Sakura continua d'avancer, sachant que les trois autres la suivraient.

« Sakura-chan, si tu nous parlais un peu plus de toi… » Tenta Naruto d'aborder le sujet avec cette fille si étrange et intéressante à la fois.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus à mon sujet…et de toute façon, à quoi cela vous servirait-il? » Demanda-t-elle plutôt froidement.

Naruto n'ayant rien ressenti dans la voix de la kunoichi, continua de parler tout en souriant.

« Je ne sais pas moi…on pourrait devenir ami. »

« Ami? » Demanda Sakura confuse…

Ils n'eurent le temps de continuer leur conversation car ils virent l'entrée du village.

« Bon tout ce que j'ai à vous demander c'est de jouer le jeu avec moi. »

Devenu sérieux, Naruto hocha de la tête, suivi des deux autres.

« Ah! Sakura-chan qu'est-ce que tu faisais en dehors du village? Et que fais-tu avec ces idiots? » Sasuke dut retenir par le bras un Naruto assez fâché mais comprenant la gravité de la situation, se calma aussitôt.

« Je vois que tu te mêles toujours de tes affaires Kori. Mais puisque tu veux tant le savoir, je reviens d'une mission…. C'est vrai qu'avec le temps que tu es collé ici, tu ne dois pas vraiment te souvenir de ce que c'est. Maintenant fait ton travail et laisse-nous passer. » Dit-elle sèchement.

Toujours assommé par l'insulte que la kunoichi venait de lui lancer, il répondit en bafouillant.

« Euh…ou..oui..ma..madame tout de suite mais par contre, il me faudra une bonne raison de laisser passer ces gens » Il montra Sasuke, Naruto et Kakashi d'un signe de tête.

« Ils sont avec moi quelle question. » Elle roula les yeux et poursuivit « Ce sont mes invités. J'espère que tu ne te montreras pas impoli devant eux, sinon je te jure que Kenjin-sama en entendra parler et je m'assurerai qu'il allongera le temps que tu dois passer sur ce poste. »

«B…Bienvenue à Hana no kuni messieurs. » Kori se tassa sur le côté, laissant les quatre ninjas traverser la grande porte.

« Tu y es allée un peu dur avec lui…non? » Demanda Sasuke.

« Et alors? En quoi ça te concerne? Il est habitué de se faire donner des ordres, il ne faut pas lui faire croire qu'il a la situation bien en main sinon son rôle en tant que ninja risque de lui monté trop à la tête. Crois-moi j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait et ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui me feras regretter mes actes. » N'aimant pas du tout la façon dont la kunoichi lui parlait, Sasuke se prépara à rétorquer quelque chose, mais Naruto fut plus rapide que lui et parla à sa place.

« Hahahaha c'est bien la première fois que je vois Sasuke se faire remettre à sa place par une fille! »

« Comment ça? » Demanda Sakura

« Et bien les filles tombent toutes folle amoureuse de lui. Elles sont toutes d'accord avec lui, même s'ils se font insulter…Sasuke a un pouvoir immense sur les femmes. » Dit Naruto avec un ton de jalousie.

« Pourtant il n'a pas l'air si extraordinaire, j'admets qu'il est mignon, mais c'est bien tout ce qu'il possède.. » Sakura n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase puisqu'elle dut éviter un coup de poing qui avait pour but d'atteindre son joli visage. Elle sortit immédiatement un de ses deux fidèles tanto**(1) **et le dirigea rapidement à la gorge de son attaquant.

'Elle…elle est rapide je ne l'ai même pas vu sortir son arme' Sasuke lui jeta un regard déconcerté mais reprit aussitôt son regard haineux.

« Fait bien attention à ce que tu fais, j'ai peut-être pour mission de m'occuper de vous, mais si je suis attaqué, je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre. » Dit-elle avec autant de haine à l'homme qui était toujours devant elle, toujours menacé par son arme.

Après un long silence inconfortable, Kakashi se décida à prendre la parole.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment aussi _intense _commecelui-ci, mais Sakura, j'aimerais que tu nous conduises à celui qui doit nous parler de cette mission. »

Sakura rangea aussitôt son arme dans son fourreau et continua sa marche. Seul Kakashi avait remarqué les joues un peu rosées de la jeune fille…ses paroles avaient fait son effet. Il sourit sur cette dernière pensée et suivit de près Sakura. Naruto et Sasuke était un peu plus loin à l'arrière.

« Je commence à aimé de plus en plus cette fille…elle a réussi à te mettre à ta place deux fois en une journée…la seule à avoir été capable de faire un tel geste, c'est mon héroïne! » Lança Naruto avec un grand enthousiasme. Sasuke, lui ne prêta aucunement attention à son camarade…il était trop perdu dans ses pensées.

'Elle a osé m'humilier, moi, un Uchiha. Si elle croit qu'elle va me dire quoi faire, et bien elle se trompe. Uchiha Sasuke ne se laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. À partir de maintenant, elle verra à qui elle a à faire.'

C'est ainsi que les quatre shinobis se dirigeait vers la tour où ils allaient recevoir finalement leur mission.

* * *

**(1)**Un tanto, si vous ne savez pas c'est quoi,c'est comme une longue dague…si vous voulez savoir à quoi ça ressemble, allez voir le site affiché sur mon profile. 

J'aimerais aussi vous remercier de votre patience, j'ai eu une grosse difficulté à trouver mon inspiration, donc le prochain chapitre peut être long à arriver ou un vite…tout dépendra du nombre de review que je reçois . Je sais que je suis cruelle, mais les reviews sont ma motivation, alors vous savez quoi faire!


	4. IMPORTANT PAS UN CHAPITRE

Malheureusement ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolé de vous décevoir. Je tiens à vous dire la raison du long temps d'attente. J'ai complètement perdu le goût d'écrire. Je n'ai jamais aucune idée et faire un chapitre est rendu un ouvrage au lieu d'un plaisir. Je pense donc arrêter cette histoire et toutes les autres que je n'ai pas terminé. Be my cherry blossom, le retour d'Uchiha Sasuke et l'amour sous la haîne. Si toutefois vous seriez intéressé de continuer une de ces histoire, vous n'avez qu'à le dire et j'accepterai fort probablement. S'il y a plus qu'une personne qui est intéressé, je prendrai la première qui l'a demandé.

Encore une fois désolé, jamais je n'aurais pensé faire ça.

v-sakura


End file.
